odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Bunkei
Bunkei (ぶんけい) is a Nico Nico Douga odorite with a familiar slice of life essence. His first original choreography, Rocket Cider was extremely well received, and he continues to produce charming collaborative choreography and dance covers. He originally debuted partnered with Rikei, but is now active collaborating with @Azuki in their group, Paopao Channel, and with Bookie. He announced on twitter that he would be retiring from odottemitta in December 2016 in order to focus on his job. Blog Post About Retirement Concept 'Appearance & Personality' Bunkei is a dark haired odorite with a long, slender face. He often wears a bright smile and preppy fashion. He is most commonly seen in his dance covers wearing white shirts and button downs. He has a familiar welcoming presence while dancing. 'Dance Style' Bunkei has a hopeful, slice of life dance style, with loose yet clean movements. He commonly covers or choreographs cute dances with a friendly and cheerful charm. History 'Orgin' Bunkei's first upload was Melochin's choreography of "Happy Synthesizer" with Rikei in 2011, hitting over 46,000 views. His earlier videos were collaborative covers of iconic 2010 and 2011 dances. During his debut, he appeared inseparable from his dance partner Rikei. It wasn't until 2012 when he first debuted with a solo cover, Tei☆in!'s "I ♥" 'Popularity' Bunkei is most active in collaborations, most recently gaining popularity on his cheerfully cute choreography. Bunkei's more recent collaborations with Iripon and @Azuki have been well received, including his original choreography of "Alien Alien" and his cover of "Kokoronashi" . One of his most popular videos is his original choreography "Rocket Cider" , featuring @Azuki. Utilizing high definition film and intriguing video editing, Bunkei's most recent videos uniquely capture the atmosphere of the song, attracting more viewers. 'Choreography Debut' Bunkei made his first choreography debut in late 2015 with "Rocket Cider" . Encompassing intriguing visuals, a slice of life choreography essence, and crisp dance movements, the duet rose in popularity, hitting over 62,000 views. He now continues to choreograph in 2016, most commonly in collaboration with Bookie. 'Inactive Period' He became inactive as an odorite in July 2013 but returned to the odottemita scene in July 2015 with great energy and dazzling choreography. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Paopao Channel 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' His first choreography, "Rocket Cider" , featured @Azuki and reached over 62,000 views. Behind the Scenes Bunkei is known for filming and editing videos for other odorite such as Wata's cover of "Marine Bloomin" and Bookie's "Alkaline Adult" . List of Dances feat. Rikei (2011.07.10) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Ogakuz, Recena, Chika, and Mahou Shounen (2011.08.07) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Rikei (2011.08.29) # "Melancholic" feat. Ogakuz and Shioki (2011.09.10) # "Heart Beats" feat. Rikei (2011.11.06) # "Poker Face" feat. Magic Boy (2011.11.19) # "Heart Beats" feat. Bunkei et al # "Electric Star" feat. Rikei (2012.01.12) # "敦盛2011" feat. Rikei (2012.03.04) # "Twinkle x Twinkle" feat. Rikei (2012.04.01) # "I ♥" (2012.04.28) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Ririri and Rikei (2012.05.15) # "IA IA Night of Desire" feat. Rikei (2012.05.27) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Chui, Ririri and Rikei (2012.06.09) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" feat. Rikei (2012.07.10) # "Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Nyamo, Wata and Rikei (2012.08.23) # "Nisoku Hokou" feat. Rikei (2012.10.20) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" feat. Nyamo, Wata and Rikei (2012.10.28) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. Rikei (2013.01.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (Community only) feat. Maro (2013.01.25) # "Yomosagara Kimi Omofu" (2013.07.02) # "Kimi wa Inase na Gaaru" feat. Barubaru (2015.07.28) # "Girl Turns Right" (2015.08.14) # "Girls Be Ambitious" feat. Barubaru, Gotto and Shiina (2015.08.22) # "Otoko no Ko Memoraburu -remix ver.-" (2015.09.05) # "Rocket Cider" feat. @Azuki (2015.10.17) (Original Choreography) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.11.13) # "Setsuna Plus" (2015.12.15) # "Narisumashi Gengar" feat. Bookie (2015.12.29) (Original Choreography) # "A Perfect Existence" feat. @Azuki (2016.01.02) (Original Choreography) # "Earth Day" feat. Bookie (2016.01.06) (Original Choreography) # "Ima Suki ni Naru" (2016.01.18) # "How to Warp" (2016.02.04) # "Girls Talk" feat. Bookie, Marin, Tamahiyo, Kisaragi Riku and Aozora Rikuto (2016.02.12) # "Plus Danshi" feat. Bookie (2016.02.26) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Bookie (2016.03.18) (Original Choreography) # "Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale" feat. @Azuki (2016.03.25) (Original Choreography) # "Kokoronashi" feat. @Azuki (2016.03.29) # "Alien Alien" feat. Iripon (2016.05.11) (Original Choreography) # "Drowsy Chest" feat. Bookie (2016.05.27) # "Love Love Climaxitis" feat. Bookie and Iripon (2016.07.01) # "All I Need Are Things I Like" (2016.07.10) # "Zen Zen Zense" feat. Bookie (2016.08.26) # "Ama No Jaku" feat. Bookie (2016.09.16) # "45 Seconds" (2016.09.28) }} Sample Video External Links 'Official' * Twitter * Instagram Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list